To Become and Angle
by thepreciousrose
Summary: What if Dean was an angle and Castiel was a human? Well read to see what happens! This is Destiel so haters better not hate!


so like i decided to do something to make uip for not being around for so long and i dedcided to write somthing for destiel which is one of my faaaaaaaav pairings EVAR! so i thought to myself one time "what if dean was an angle and cas was human?" and this is what happened! plz read n review i would love that!

* * *

><p>Dean flew over the city looking down and he sighted to hiself. Being an angle was real lonely and he sometimes wonders what it wold be like to be a human.<br>One day he saw guy down below and he was really handsome! He smildde and decided ot go see him because he was reall handsome. Dean loved guys who were handsome!

He flew down and landed in front of the guy.

"Who are you?!" the guy said he had very blue eyes and was was really startled. "My names deana nd Im an angle! So whats youre name?" "Cas." "I liek the name its very pretty~"

Dean waggled his eyebrows (its so cute!) and Cas blushes.

"Have you ever done the do with a human before?" Cas aksed and Dean thre back his head and laughed after he through back his head. "MMMaybe!" was his answer and it kinda made Cas sad. He wanted Dean to be his first time and him to be his.

"Tell you what" Dean said with a grimace "I think your really good looking and Id like to take you to heaven with me cuz you look like an angle~~~" Cas blushed again. "Really?" "Yeah"

Dean put his hands under Cass arms and took him into the sky and Cas said "WOW WERE REALLY HIGH UP!" and Dean laughed again causing Cas to blush because he had a very handsome laugh. "I wish I could flu" Cas said. "Maybe in another life?" (lol!)

They started getting up into the clouds and Cas was veyr scared. "Please dont let me fall I dont wanna die!" he said with a scared voice. "I wouldnt drop you pinky promise!" Eventually they were way un in the sky and eventually they got into heaven. Dean piut Casti down and smiled at him and Castile looked away.  
>"Myabe I can talk to God and hell make you an angle" Dean said and he walked towards the purly gates "Im sure He would like to make you an angle!"<p>

Cas walkd with Dean as they walked through the gates of heaven and he looked around and there were clouds everywhere. It was very nice here he thought to himself and he kept walking. (Heavens very big so theyre going to do a lot of walking and Im not gonna describe all the walking cuz thatd be really boring!)  
>Eventually the git ti where God was and He looked at the angle and the human.<p>

"SO WHO IS THIS WYOU HAVE BROGUTHT TO ME DEANIEL!" God asked (angles all have iel at the end I notced but Im going to leave Dean as Dean eksept when God talks to him because he likes that name better"

"His name is Cas and I want you to make him into an angle!" Dean shouted up to God cuz he was really high up and even though he was an angle he had to project his voice in order for God to hear him.  
>Cas blushed.<p>

"IM SORRY DEANIEL" God said "BUT IF YOU WISH FOR THIS HUMAN TO BECOME AND ANGLE YOU MUST TRADE YOUR OWN WINGS AND GIVE THEM TO HIM!"  
>Dean was surprised and Castiel was surprised.<p>

Dean looked over at Casriel standing there surprised.

He loved being an angle but cas was so beuatiful and he wanted to see him looking like an angle...

He paused for a long long long time.

"...okay. Ill give him my wings."

"NO!" Cas said and he ran toward Dean with tears streaming down his face "I want youto stay and angle and be really happy! I LOVE YOU! But Dean had made up his mind already.

God came down from his pedestal and came over to Dean and Cas and had a huge knife in his hand which glissened in the bright light of heaven. He began to cut off Deans wings and it really hurt he began to cry but so did Cas because it hurt him too!

God was done cutting off Deans wings and he held them out for Cas to take from him. They were all bloody and Cas didnt want them but Dean was giving them to him and he couldnt not take them because Dean was giving them to him!

Cas took the wings and suddenly there was a flash of light. He heard a voice it was Deans voice.

"...I love you"

Suddenly all at once Dean was on the ground on Earth and he had no idea what had happend he was very confused!

Sam was there and he said "Dean are you ok?!" and Dean was like "I think so but I dont know what happened!"

Dean looked up and saw someone flying high in the sky and suddenly he remembered what had happened and he smiled! It looked like everything was going to be okay and Cas was happy and an angle.

THE END~


End file.
